Pre Beginnings
by Pycho-logical
Summary: It is a year or two before the awakening of the Sailor Senshi. One woman, unaware of the events of her past life and indifferent to her current one in the present day world, wonders what the future may hold.
1. Chapter 1

' **Pre Beginnings'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuichi does.  
**

The cup of almost lukewarm instant coffee warmed her numb hands and her shivering body, despite the taste that begged to be replaced by near steaming fresh hot chocolate. Berra Hisamin looked at the old, chipped grey mug and then up on the ceiling of her apartment. It was difficult to tell the difference between the two colours.  
Despite wearing two layers of thick clothing, the young woman could feel the clutches of the winter chill creeping in and all around her.

Then again, it was normal early winter weather, nothing to write home about, even if she hardly dropped a line to her parents or her older siblings. Everyone in these parts knew of the heavy burden of the freezing temperatures. Even if she could afford the pricey gas bill, or some other form of central heating that was always too expensive for her measly salary, it wasn't as if it was possible to get any. Judging by the headlines on the newspapers and the news on the radio, it appeared that the gas pipes were to stay cut off until the government 'paid the bill' to that neighbouring nation with the extremely corrupt government. In diplomatic terms, what her naively idealistic brother would comment, this just meant that they would have to abstain from signing that treaty if the country wanted to have heating. Typical politics.

But she could hold out for a few more months. ' _I'll be out of here soon.'_ She thought, happier to dwell on her future plans, rather than the present. Not of the cold, mind you. That place would be deathly cold. She glanced at the plain calendar that hung on the beige wall. Not too long more until she was off to a place far up Northern Canada that would certainly be freezing, with regular sub-zero temperatures. So, weather wise, there wouldn't be much of a change.

At least one major difference is that the risk of seeing her lying, cheating ex-boyfriend around the place (with some new blonde floozy on his arm who would be unaware of the insensitive bastard that lay inside) would be pretty much 0%. Needless to remark, the food in the Arctic will be much more palatable than could be found in this town. Reconstituted and freeze dried food was more appealing than the low quality vegetables and suspicious meats she bought to make her meals with. Just as long as the food was edible and her co-workers weren't too annoying or condescending, Berra knew that she could put up with freezing conditions.

Anyway, it was exciting to have something liven up her life. Berra had an honours bachelor's degree in physics and as well as a master in astro-physics, but that didn't mean that she was working in some sort of well-funded research facility in western Europe, or even in America. Nope, fate decided to degrade her further. Berra's life was confined to long hours in the country's National Research Facility which was poorly funded and was badly run by some unknowledgeable creep. Her wage was a pittance to what she could have been earning elsewhere. Thinking about it depressed her further.

"I have reasonable English skills, and I'm highly qualified." Berra would often mutter to herself as she looked down into a bottle of vodka, "And yet all of them reject me." Last month, another rejection letter came in the post, post-dated for many weeks beforehand. There it still was, on the shelf above the small television. From K.O university in Tokyo, Japan. Apparently, some genius woman would be able to fill the post in the physics department. Well, this woman was already Japanese, was used to the university, and the head of the department couldn't ' _possibly put Ms. Hisamin under the pressure of having to learn the language'_. Ah yes, weren't they so considerate, even naming the damn woman, a Ms. Setsuna Meioh. Some bloody genius, still a student on her third year. It was too much for Berra. That night she drank a lot more than usual, though she paid dearly for it with the splitting headache afterwards.

But back in the present, Berra felt a little more hopeful. She had been quite lucky to gain a place on this team. The research topic wasn't anything revolutionary to say the least, only a study into the effects of global warming in one particular region. Due to the extreme conditions and the rocky terrain, it had never been studied in before. Nothing could be guaranteed if her presence on the team would lead to better and more exiting work, but Berra was grateful nevertheless. Whoever it was that dropped out unexpectedly had done her a huge favour. The pay was far better than her current salary. And it was abroad, that alone was enough for Berra.  
She stirred the remaining amount of coffee in her mug. Dwelling over the negative aspects of her life was never a pleasant activity to do, but then again Berra didn't have many hobbies during winter. But that often happened when she got little sleep the night before. Just like last night. That dream came again. Berea rubbed her cheek with her other hand and sighed. ' _More like a nightmare than a dream.'_ Even though that reoccurring dream with the sun wouldn't seem to be so bad on a first glance, the fact that eerie, otherworldly voices accompanied it was enough to wake Berra up. ' _Pity I never can hear what they're actually saying.'_ Her eyes were led over to window where the sun peaked out briefly through the grey clouds. ' _I'd be more comfortable knowing what they were trying to tell me.'  
_ She snorted at the idea and shook her head, amused. Out loud, Berra muttered, "Look at me, pondering about dreams of all things. I need more coffee." She looked at her clock and put down the mug. Taking a large coat from the hanger, Berra's thoughts moved back to the present and the coming days. Thoughts of her dream went straight to the back of her mind as she went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon...**

Chapter 2

Maybe she was wrong after all. The lethally cold temperatures in the Artic were not quite bearable as she had assumed. Berra looked around the white, desolate environment. The sun shone without the trappings of clouds, but it did little to penetrate the ever present chill of the Northern Artic.

"Man, we're making great progress on this project!" She heard one of her colleagues shout as he jumped out of the other pickup truck. A young, loud American, Berra never thought to prepare herself for overly optimistic people like these people. She could stand people like him in short periods of time, but after that the ever present positivity would begin to wear away at her. She was secretly grateful that she was mainly on the other team, though it did have its fair share of positive thinkers.

"You know it!" Laughed someone nearby whose name she couldn't remember, "After all that work today, we've earned dinner tonight!"

Someone else added themselves into the conversation. "I don't know about you, Warner, but after two freezing hours out there, I want to earn a nice award from this project."

"Don't know about you, Henson, but I don't eat awards for dinner!"

' _Will they ever shut up? If they could just not be so happy for a few hours, I may just survive until this project is over.'  
_ At the back of the group, she followed everyone into the camp base. At the start, she had tried to be as positive and enthusiastic as all of them, in order to blend in. But from the initiation in Toronto until now, the little excitement she had for it gradually declined.  
At least the food was good enough, she was sure of that. That evening, she feasted on a tasty chicken curry, creamy, spicy and so very hot. As she relished the meal, Berra gazed out the window of the building. It was still light out, despite it being late enough in the day. That was another thing about the Artic that she liked, the nights were far shorter in late spring, early summer. Though she never told anyone, Berra disliked the night. Perhaps it was a leftover from a childhood fear of the dark, but Berra could not recall ever having the same wonder of the stars, or the moon.

 _'Bad things come out at night.'_ She mused as she cleaned up her plate, along with everyone else's, ' _Monsters, beasts, criminals, and those who mean no good to women…'_

She sighed mentally, while pretending to participate in the group conversation about tomorrow's plan. Internally, she chided herself on thinking about the supernatural. Berra closed her eyes, and tried to get into a comfortable position on the battered couch.

' _That's too childish, Berra-'_

"…so guys, we're going to be travelling to different regions tomorrow…

' _You're a grown woman. No need to think about monsters and stuff. You'll give yourself that nightmare again.'_

"…and, uh…yeah, there is a small possibility of a storm in the afternoon. Relax guys, you'll on be there in the morning and anyway…"

That nightmare didn't reoccur as much these day, it had to be said. On the other hand, when it did come, it felt ever more threatening. The voices became louder, though still unclear. Berra still woke up just when she was about to understand their message of those terrifyingly ethereal voices. Confused as she was when it occurred, she did remember images of warfare and feelings of anger and heartbreak.  
"…and after Team B is done at Point D, we'll finish up a little earlier…"

' _I really should see someone about that. Maybe I've some mental health issues in my mind. That or I need more sleep.'_

The idea of sleep on her mind, she opened her heavy eyes, aware that napping at the moment would not be professional. She then noticed everyone moving up from their seats. Berra sighed and made a note to pay more attention at these meetings in the future. Thoughts of her all too frequent dream slipped away as she looked over the data from the past few experiments and tried to make sense of it.

"Urgh."  
She could feel the lack of sleep attacking her muscles. Despite the four cups of coffee she had since the morning, Berra only felt worse by the time her team had reached the D point. The ride over there in the jeep didn't help. The unchanging white, barren landscape did little to settle her mind and the members on her team were far too concerned with the planned events for the day to notice anything wrong with Berra. Although that was fine with her. Berra got the feeling that they weren't interested in becoming too friendly with her, for whatever reason.

' _Maybe because you don't inspire conversation with your cold personality. Too reserved and standoffish to be friendly with.'_ She though with a quiet sigh. ' _Or more likely, you're too foreign for them. With the heavily accented (but otherwise perfect) English and different background, I really don't have much in common with these young Americans and Canadians.'_

Her eyes moved slowly forward northwards. It wouldn't be long now before the mission was over and done with. Berra wasn't too optimistic that the institute carrying out these experiments was overly interested in keeping her on for any other major projects. Despite what she hoped for, it seemed like she'd be returning back home with little change in her work prospects.

' _And so, despite everything, nothing has changed.'  
_  
Much to her surprise, the jeep came to a halt. Opening the car door and jumping out along with the rest of the crew, she got to work. At this point in the mission, Berra was used to grabbing the equipment she needed to carry out the work. But just as she opened the boot of the jeep, her head looked up to the horizon where something caught her attention.  
In the middle of the flat solitary wasteland of snow was a single hill that shouldn't have been there at all. Even from where they were located, it was plainly obvious that it was large and probably wide too. It was almost like it had sprang up out of the ground as a welcome to them.

"Huh. Do you guys see something out there? Is it me or did that just appear?" Berra's attention snapped back into the present. One of the guys, John, had noticed it too, leaning on the car door. "I didn't see that when I was driving. And no one else mentioned that…hill in the briefing."

"Hill?" One woman, Nora, exclaimed. Her face twisted in confusion. "It's more like a mound, I guess. But things like that shouldn't appear out of nowhere. Especially in an environment like this." She stepped back a bit, as if repelled by it.

"Do you think I should call the team?" Said John, pulling out a GPS phone out of his parka coat. "Maybe we're in the wrong place. Better check."  
"There's no need." Said Berra quietly, getting a few looks her way, "I can check it out, you guys can set up the equipment. I won't be long."  
Eyes stared uneasily at her. She didn't usually say this much.

"Yeah...but this shouldn't be here." Said Nora. "I think we should turn back. Or call the others, at least."

"If I don't look at it, we won't know how it was formed." replied Berra, "It's only a hill. It's not going to harm me."

The other three reflected on that for a moment.  
"I suppose you can go look." Offered John, placing the phone back in his pocket. "It is odd that it's here in an otherwise flat landscape. Perhaps you could discover something interesting?"

"Yeah." Agreed Gemma, the other member of the group. "It's not going to stop our experiment. Just come back quickly, ok Berra?"

Almost at once, Berra jogged up to the mound, only a hundred feet away. Nora observed her team mate for a moment before going back to her responsibilities. Settling up quickly, she was well aware of the threat of the storm.  
Once Berra arrived up to the mound, it was made clear to her of how big it actually was. The mound was surprisingly smooth. But by applying some pressure with her hand, Berra doubted that its structure was really made up of just snow or ice.

' _It can't be an igloo, can it?'_ She wondered to herself, walking along to the other side, ' _I'm not certain if any Intuit tribes lived or even came this far north…'_

Berra's thoughts trailed away as soon as she saw it. Ever more mysterious, an opening in the mound came into her view. Inside was dark, naturally, and it was difficult to make out if or what was in there. Was it just an innocent small hole or was there some larger conspiracy at work? At that point she stopped. Her mind told Berra to go back. Return to the team and get away from there. Something like this could not bode well for her. But on the other hand, her curiosity demanded to be humoured.  
Muting the shrieking alarms bells of more reasonable part of her mind, Berra stepped inside and found herself walking downwards. Like a moth to a candle, she let her feet bring her further down the steps of ice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Descending downwards, time lost its hold over her. Berra couldn't tell if she had been walking for a few minutes or hours. However long it was, any intentions of returning back to the team had dissolved. It was not just mere curiosity leading her on anymore. The grip of the bitter Artic cold began to weaken. Berra noticed some kind of rock replacing the steps of ice.

' _Why did I come so far?'_ She thought, ' _And how could I get down here? This isn't right…'  
_  
Berra came to a halt. In front of her was a rock wall. It could have been a cave in of sorts, but either way, her musings were cut off.

' _Stranger and stranger…'  
_  
She reached out with her hands and examined the wall. Berra swallowed her growing panic and stroked the uneven and rough surface. A shiver ran down her back as her ears heard the echoes of something.'

'Basiza… vrni se. Tudhkar.'

"Who's there?" She yelled out, listening out for a reply. But all she heard were the echoes of her own strained voice. Berra felt her legs shaking. She attempted to steady herself by leaning up against the wall.

'Razbirash li? Vakna. Az vaxt var.'

There were bits she could make out. Something about understanding and waking up. Totally nonsensical.

"Maybe I'm dreaming." Berra said aloud, touching her face. "Yeah, I must have passed out."

'Cela n'est pas un rêve. Atsaukt iepriekšējo dzīvi."

She shook her head wildly and sank to her knees. Willing her legs to get up and march back up to the surface, it occurred to her that her legs unexpectedly had no strength.

"Crazy, this is crazy."

"...Wake up..."

At first, she could only perceive darkness. Where ever she was, she could feel no physical sensation. It was if all her senses had been silenced. But slowly, an image came into view. So bright that the darkness flew away from her sight, leaving her there right in it. A city gleaming in the sun of a crystal clear blue. Its white marble and stone walls shone like gold. The Earth Kingdom's capital city, the Golden Kingdom.

Without warning, she felt herself walking through the city's labyrinthine streets and alleys to make it to the centre. As fast as a cat on the prowl for prey, she ignored her exhausted body and only gave herself a break at the sight of the Palace itself. If anyone had seen her, they would have thought her attire somewhat strange. A modest purple and cream dress, more fit more a middle class woman than a noblewoman, coupled with a small amount of elaborate jewellery.

It was early yet, only an hour after dawn. Still, she felt little weariness. The idea of seeing him was enough to for her to get up earlier in order to catch a glimpse of the Earth's Crown Prince. Chances of seeing him in the flesh didn't come often enough, in Beryl's opinion. Her family moved out into their country estate a year ago, and life out there didn't compare to the hustle and bustle of the Planet's capital. Today, the young woman was supposed to be visiting an elderly relative on the city's outskirts. As boring a chore as it was, Beryl was appreciative of the rare opportunity.

' _You better be quick about it.'_ She thought to herself as she entered into an empty side alley, _'Auntie is expecting you at ten. And the Prince doesn't have that much free time to spend outdoors anyway.'_

Beryl looked from left to right and sprinted through a disused gate back into the palace grounds. Sneaking past a snoozing guard on patrol, she entered into the private gardens with ease. Once in, Beryl paused for a moment to view the beauty of it all. Though many types of flowers were there with a variety of colour, the area had a subtle tranquillity. Beryl's eyes looked up to see a cherry blossom tree, with small pink buds arranged neatly on every branch, teasing its admirers awaiting for their blooming.

"It's fit for a Queen."

She whispered absent-mindedly. It was a few seconds before she had realised what she said. She swallowed with relief, knowing no one else was around to hear that.  
Beryl may have been a noblewoman of a respectable family, but even she knew it was rather foolish of herself to dream of marrying Prince Endymion. Of being Queen of the Golden Kingdom and the Earth. It wouldn't be long before he was engaged and married off to a suitable lady of his family's choosing. And still, she came to watch him. Despite trying to stop herself, Beryl convinced herself that just watching Endymion was enough to satisfy her desire for him.

"Now where is he?" She murmured, trying to push thoughts away of being very close with the Prince. According to her sources, Endymion would always take a walk around the gardens after his morning meal. When she used to watch him from afar in the past, this was the time of day to catch a glimpse of him.

Strangely, he was not by his usual spots. Not under the oak trees or by the jasmine flowers. Beryl was surprised at first but then realised that his schedule may have changed. As much as she wished to accept that and just leave the palace, Beryl sighed sadly. Her feet led her to a handful of rose bushes that were still in bloom. Picking one deep red rose off a bush, she inhaled the distinct scent.

' _He's not here. So why are you still hanging about here?'_ Asked the sensible part of herself. ' _Are you asking for the guards to spot and arrest you? What would Father and Mother say?'_

'No.'

replied the more stubborn part of her love addled mind, ' _Just ten more minutes. He can't always come out at the same time…'_

Beryl's thought trailed off. She couldn't lie to herself. If she kept returning to watch him, she would eventually hurt herself in the long run. Tightening her grip on the rose at the thought, Beryl didn't notice the flower being crushed.

' _Why must the fates be so cruel? Why couldn't we meet and he realise that I'm the only one for him?'_ Her hand let go of the dead flower and she leaned on a stone pillar. ' _Unless I do something, or luck comes my way, he'll be…'_

Giggling caught her ear. Two voices, one being some unfamiliar woman and another sounding deep but kind. A voice not unbeknownst to Beryl. Both were somewhere nearby, not too far off. Beryl walked cautiously deeper into the garden.

"…We should not be doing this…"

"I know, but I really wanted to see you." Said the higher pitched, unknown voice, full of youth and naivety, "I got the perfect chance to slip out from my guard-"

"You know the dangers, you shouldn't risk yourself being spotted by anyone else, never mind us together." Implored the male voice, "I'd be happier knowing that you're safe in your home, rather than worrying every time you come down here."

Her heart quickened. Prince Endymion? It couldn't be.

' _Surely this is not what it sounds like.'_

The voices came from one of the marble fountains, which were enclosed by two hedges. Perfect for a private rendezvous. All Beryl could make out from her position by the rose bushes was a glimpse of a white silk and lace dress. She tried to calm herself down and figure it out rationally.

' _It's just a friend of his…A young girl who sees him as a big brother figure. Or a maid. Yes, a maid who has broken some rule and Endymion is trying to comfort her. A maid could never have a chance with…'_

At the very least, her hopes were dashed. But to Beryl, her world fell down that day, smashing the small amount of hope she had left into tiny, unfixable pieces.

There was Endymion and…. A blonde girl. All decked out in a pure white, Silver Millennium style gown, accented with pale gold. Her pale blonde-silver hair in strange bun pigtails had two Palace Garden flowers pinned in them. Her wide blue eyes taking in all the sights around her- the nature of the gardens, the night sky, Endymion- made it clear she wasn't from the Earth. The stupid girl couldn't have made it more obvious. Hand in hand with Endymion.

Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the heir to the Silver Millennium.

Beryl moved back away from their eyes. Not that it would make any difference. Prince Endymion and that Moon girl only had eyes for each other. The palace could be on fire and they'd be none the wiser.

This was not right. Not right at all.

"You know, I never want to leave you, right?" He said lowly to her. Endymion pulled Serenity into an intimate embrace. "Even if the people of the Moon and the Earth are forbidden by law, society or fate to do this, I'll never want to stop being with you."

Beryl heard a sniffle from the Moon Princess.

"The Fates may be wise, but they are too cruel if we are destined by them to remain apart."

' _Cruel? Cruel?'_ Though she barely made a sound from where she was spying at them, inside Beryl was screaming. ' _You don't know the meaning of cruelty, you harlot.'_

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"I love you, Serenity."

"And I love you."

For the sake of herself, Beryl had dashed away from the intimate scene beforehand. The couple kissed tenderly, unaware that they had been seen.  
After running as fast as she could out of the Palace grounds – and narrowly avoiding being stopped by a guard on patrol- Beryl felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Her heart suddenly felt heavy with grief. She turned a corner, into another alleyway. Pausing for a moment, she turned around.  
Only to meet with the darkness once again.

 **A/N  
** Thank you so much for those who have been reading so far. I've finished up my first year of college so with all those exams and assignments out of the way, I have devote a bit more attention to this.  
The Voice is supposed to be speaking in different languages, since 'it' doesn't really know where Berra is from, or what language she speaks. Just an idea I had. I used Google translate, so I'm aware that any of the languages I used there are probably badly translated - save for le francais, parceque Je le parle. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just the plot.**

This time, she felt far more aware of herself. Unlike last time, Berra felt more tangible. The fact that she could see and feel her body was a change in itself. It almost felt as if she had woken up from a dream. Or a nightmare.  
She shivered as she tried to make herself move forward. It was a pretty useless action, especially since all was black. No light to be seen, or any heat to be felt. Berra sighed. That odd scene she had witnessed beforehand had shaken her. Being trapped in this place only made things worse.

"I thought you would have remembered."

And there was that voice again. But at least it was speaking a language she could understand this time.

"Who's there?" She shouted, unsure of where to direct her voice in the void of black. "Why are you doing this? What just happened?"

"Dear Beryl, I mean you no harm." Somehow, whoever it was speaking to her sounded like they meant it. "But you must remember if we are to continue our mission. I had to show you that. You don't appear to remember me, Beryl."

"Do I know you?" Berra said hesitantly. "And who is Beryl? I…I'm Berra. Was Beryl that person l I saw lurking around after that guy?"

"That was you, Beryl."

"Me?"

"From your first life."

Berra, or Beryl stood silent, unsure of what to make of the situation. This wasn't easy information to digest. Berra had never stalked anyone before, much less a prince.

"…I'm a reincarnation. Of this woman…"

It felt too surreal. Even if that was her in that memory, Berra could barely make sense of what happened. An awkward silence emerged before the voice broke it.

"I see that you need more of your former memories back. Those days of your heartbreak was clearly not enough to bring everything back."

A ray of light from above broke through the darkness. Berra's eyes darted upwards as the shadows dissolved away once again.

' _Huh? But I don't even know who you are and what you want…'_

"It's unfortunate for us, isn't it?" The voice said with a genuinely disappointed sigh. "To have forgotten everything. You can thank that blasted Moon Queen for this predicament…"

\- - - - - - -

This time, she seemed to be as far away as she could be from that city and the memory of that day. Leafy green trees surrounded her and scattered underfoot were pale snowdrop-like flowers where they could witnessed the sun's departure into the night. The chill in the air was made worse by a persistent breeze from the North.

To her, it felt like it had been a few weeks since her last episode in whatever this place was. Muddy recollections of her moping sadness came and went around in her head.

"It's not fair." She whispered, her small voice echoing in the woods. Time wasn't helping to heal those wounds, "Why couldn't I get the chance to tell him? To get to know him. Why her?"

The moon shone faintly in the dimming sky. Beryl fought to urge to yell obscenities in its direction.

"What can I do?" She muttered, unable to keep her eyes off the waxing pale light. "Why would he love someone from the Silver Millennium?" Had she been able to find fault with Endymion, she would have wondered if there was something wrong with him. But then again, everyone knew that the citizens of that empire were strange beings, who often had unnatural powers.

"She must be controlling him. It would make sense that the daughter of Queen Serenity would have the powers to forcibly make him love her. Of course …" Beryl murmured, as her eyes caught the glimpse of a distant light in the night sky, somehow brighter than the moon. She tore her eyes away from the sky.

"Someone has to save him…"

She woke up to an almighty crash.

Beryl hadn't even noticed that she had dropped off. One second she was gazing into the fire, eyes growing heavy and now…  
Her heart was beating so fast that she could have sworn that it nearly hurt. Leaping onto her feet, Beryl stared at the beams of light in the sky, racing down to the ground. Too many to count, it seemed as if all the stars in space had been flung onto the Planet Earth.

"It's just a star storm…" muttered Beryl to herself as she looked all around her surroundings. It would just be her luck to be out in this.

"You're going to be fine. Just move to a safe place-"

The young woman paused, looking at her supplies, and cauldron. She sighed anxiously.

"-and you'll be fine, and your things won't get stolen by some opportunistic kid as stupid as you are for being out here."

Looking upwards again before she led herself off to safety, a large ball of light, dwarfing every other shooting star around, nearly blinded Beryl's eyes. She staggered backwards, shielding her eyes from the overwhelming glare. It was difficult to tell how close it was. But Beryl was certain that it was heading in her direction…

Before Beryl knew it, the large meteor object crash-landed onto the earth within seconds, knocking the stunned Beryl off her feet. She found her body winded by the impact, leaving her to gasp for breath. She turned around while she tried to asses any damage to herself. Apart from a few fresh bruises, Beryl was all right. But she wasn't so concerned about that, once she took in the sight of the meteor.

It wasn't quite a meteor, Beryl realised now she had a better view of it. Simply put, it looked like a dense mass of energy. From far off, it was easy enough to mistake it for a large chunk of some asteroid. Beryl was surprised to see that its two eyes rested squarely on her. It took some effort to not stare back at this space creature.

"Ah, a successful arrival." Its voice boomed suddenly, just as the dust was settling from the impact. Beryl found herself holding her breath when the thing addressed her. "Earthling, you have been honoured with my presence. I am Queen Metalia."

She didn't really look like any sort of Queen that Beryl could ever imagine. But she wisely didn't say that to her.

"I have come from the centre of this galaxy to aid the people of Earth."

"…From what?" Croaked out Beryl. Was Metalia from Venus, or Mercury? They weren't quite the centre of the galaxy, but close enough…

"From the most deplorable forces in this part of the galaxy; the Silver Millennium."

' _The Silver Millennium_?' She felt a strange glee at that piece of information.

"You're against the Moon Kingdom?" Beryl rose up onto her feet, still wary of this Queen Metalia. "But why? And why come here?"

"Those of the planet of Earth are the only people who are rightfully wary of the Moon Kingdom and her allies." She replied, "On my home world, I can do nothing to stop the will of Queen Serenity and her vile Silver Crystal, from which her power comes from. Only by coming closer to the Moon, on Earth, do I have some hope of destroying that foul Queen's empire."

Metalia let her words sink in. Beryl found herself locking eyes with her.

"And you, child of Earth. By what name are you known by?"

"Beryl, Your Grace. Just Beryl."

"Tell me, Beryl. Surely, you and your people are aware of the vile deeds of those of the Moon Kingdom?"

The words came rushing out aloud before she realised it.

"The Princess of the Moon Kingdom has bewitched our Crown Prince, Endymion." Beryl burst out, startling herself. "H…He believes that he loves her, but that girl must have twisted his mind to think only of her. I saw them once. But… he knows better. He couldn't really be in love with her. "

"Is that so?" Queen Metalia's voice held a note of disapproval. But it seemed that she wasn't too surprised by that revelation. "What other acts have they committed against the Earth?"

"Well…" It didn't take Beryl long to recall the past crimes the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Silver Millennium had committed against the Earth, "I heard that a few years ago that when their 'diplomatic' emissaries came to persuade our King to join their Silver Millennium Alliance, a contagious plague broke out in some of the poor Northern regions when they were refused."

"Really?"

"Many, including myself, thought it was strange that such an infectious disease would rise up from nowhere after those Lunar Emissaries returned to their planet." Explained Beryl, "It could hardly be a co-incidence, surely?"

"I wouldn't second guess their ability to create chaos, my dear Beryl." Replied Queen Metalia sadly, "It's no secret that they're half mad."

"As well as that, it is rumoured that their Sailor Guardians who protect their Princess have tried to seduce the Prince's trusted guards." Continued Beryl eagerly, "Of course, that the distinguished Kings of Heaven won't stop the Prince's supposed relationship with that Princess is worrying."

She went on for a while. This Queen Metalia was keen to hear anything that concerned the Silver Millennium's activities with the Earth. Throughout their conversation, Beryl thought to ask the Queen what the Lunars had done to her home world. Yet as much as she wished to know, Beryl felt that may have been a bit intrusive. As far as she knew, Metalia could have seen her planet's peoples and riches be torn asunder by Queen Serenity.

' _I wouldn't want to relive that if I were her.'_ She thought, ' _But revenge would be at the top of my list.'_

By the time Beryl had exhausted her mind of all the things she had to say about the Silver Millennium, the Queen seemed pleased.

'I must thank you, Beryl." Smiled Metalia. It appeared as if she was smiling anyway, she didn't really have a distinguishable face. "I had no knowledge if the people of Earth were aware of what cruel, callous deeds the Moon Kingdom and their allies have committed. I am glad that some people aren't blind to your neighbour."

Not everyone cared about what the Moon kingdom got up to. And Beryl knew that there were people who admired the success and wealth of those of the Moon. But she wasn't going to relay that information to Queen Metalia.

"What are you going to do?" Beryl should have gone home back by now. Then again, she wasn't looking forward to her family's reaction to being out all day and night. She could wait.

"Hmmm? That is a very good question." Metalia turned around and took in the sight of the area around them. The night still reigned but the dawn was beginning to take hold. She could make out the outline of evergreen trees to the east. The silver Moon could barely been seen, leaving the early morning sky.

"You know as well as I do that someone must stop the Moon Kingdom. If she has her way, Queen Serenity would have everyone bow and scrape to her, while she robs them of their wealth." Metalia sighed, "Earth has held out well so far. But the news of Princess Serenity's seduction of your poor Prince Endymion has me quite concerned."

Beryl nodded, trying to push away the image of the pair in the palace gardens from her head.

"It's clear what must be done." Metalia looked directly at Beryl once more.

"Will you join me? The people of Earth must work together to destroy this threat. Join me and you may very well rule over this planet."

Beryl's heart nearly stopped. Before she realised it, Beryl found herself on her knees in front of Queen Metalia.

"My Queen, of course."

Metalia appeared somewhat amused by this human's instant loyalty.

"Do you swear to follow me and obey my every word? No matter what?"

"I do."

As soon as the words had been said, Metalia raised her left arm above Beryl's head. An abrupt wave of heat engulfed the human woman. As it spread from head to toe, Beryl's ears picked up on her new mistress's voice whispering some strange incantation.

Before she even knew it, Metalia's hand relaxed and withdrew back to her side. At that point, the brief sensation stopped. Beryl rose to her feet once more.  
Her lungs felts like she was breathing fire. Not in the way that one feel like when they've finished a long sprint, but it was as if this power was threatening to overflow out of her body. It wasn't reassuring, but Beryl found that she didn't dislike the feeling.  
Metalia took a step back to survey her new minion. She regarded her new follower with a triumphant smile. Beryl's eyes met with her new Queens and smiled back.

 **A/N  
** Thanks for reading this chapter guys, hope ye all enjoyed it. A special thank you to Vchanny whose reviews I've really appreciated! The next update might be a while, since I'm finishing off something else and I've only a small bit done for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just the plot.**

In the present.

Berra's head ached. Her lungs gasped out for air. Every time she had dived in between those memories and her conversations with the voice, pain found a new place on her body to strike. To add to that, Berra wasn't sure what was real. The lines between them all had long been blurred at that stage.

" _Help me. Help your Prince. I only do what I do for the sake of the planet Earth and for our Prince.'_

Berra shivered. Jumping around the past didn't erase the threat of frostbite, pneumonia or hypothermia. The memory flashbacks didn't change the fact that she was physically still in the North Pole. Her thick overcoat and many layers could only do so much. Who knew how long Berra had been there since descending into this place? It was impossible to tell if it was a few minutes, a few hours, or days.

' _Why should I help you? What have the people of the Moon ever done to us?'_

Sceptical eyes pieced her confidence. Criticism threatened her mission before it even began.

 _"Yeah, he's right. You're just a crazy woman with a weird agenda-"_

But she didn't let their ignorance thwart her. The power granted onto her by Queen Metalia aided her in educating them.

 _'_ _Are you blind? Do you not see the misery which Queen Serenity and her underlings inflict upon our planet? They want us as their slaves, their thralls…'_

And then they all saw what she meant. They saw the true nature of the Moon Kingdom and became her followers.

And all those memories could not lie. What she had seen was her true past life, Berra knew that for sure. One thing she couldn't deny was that the 'Moon Kingdom' and its ruler were at the root of her problems. Not only did that Princess steal her love and her prince, the Queen had flung disease and disaster upon the Earth in various attempts to control the planet and its people. And they killed her too. It was their fault that she had to live as Berra for so long and had forgotten her past life.

Yet, logically, there couldn't have been a kingdom on the Moon. It could not have been home to anything, never mind any kind of civilisation. But if those memories had shown her anything, it was possible for an alien Queen from the centre of the Galaxy to arrive on Earth and grant her incredible power. Metalia, the voice who called out to her. The reason that Berra could believe any of this.

"So you remember?"

"I…I think I do."

She let her eyes open. Berra was met with the sight of a vast hall. It was fit for the highest nobility; with grand oak doors that reached the ceiling and walls nearly as long as a mile and walls of intricate designs and patterns. Yet the cold still permeated the place.

In the middle of the room resided that same entity, Queen Metalia. Berra instantly recognised those strange eyes and her not quite solid form of energy.

"Tell me, do you remember how we came to end up like this? Downtrodden once more, left to rot away in misery?"

At the words, Berra recalled brief but strong flashes once more. As she unsteadily rose to her feet, images of a white palace and the blood of both sides that stained the grounds came to mind.

"They defeated us." Berra said with a quiet rage. Almost as if the memory was still fresh in her mind. "They killed me. One of her damn Sailor Guardian saw to my demise."

"Indeed." Replied the soothing tones of Metalia, although it was clear that loss still stung. "But though we did not come out of that battle in a good state, we hit a hard blow to Queen Serenity and her kingdom. After all, is the Moon Kingdom still alive anymore?"

Berra came up closer to her Queen, listening closely. Still, she found it difficult not to marvel at the vast room. Just like how it seemed near impossible to believe that the Moon had a powerful kingdom at some point in the past, Berra couldn't imagine how such a beautifully gothic palace could be located so far north.

"I ought to fill you in on what had occurred after your tragic death by the hands of that despicable Sailor Venus." Continued the Queen, "You remember how you intended to strike Princess Serenity, to break her spell over poor Prince Endymion? But instead, you stabbed the Prince?"

Berra blinked. That action of hers sat uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how she could have missed that damn Lunar Princess and could have hurt the one she loved. It must have been that she had been whipped up into over-excitement by the battle and such a condition of mind was liable to make grave misjudgements. The only other option Beryl could conceive was that Endymion protected the girl because she ordered him too, with her spell over him. Which wasn't out of the realms of possibility.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, it appeared that you stuck a fatal blow to the Prince." Metalia said lightly. "Once the precious Moon Princess saw that he was dead, she took matters into her own hands. She took a sword and plunged it into her own breast, dying with her 'beloved'. Isn't that sweet?"

Berra ignored the last part, and motioned her Queen to continue on with the tale.

"Well, with the heir to the Silver Millennium dead, along with many more Earth and Lunar people, I thought that the Queen Serenity was ready to give up." Queen Metalia paused before sneering, "But I was wrong. I underestimated the power of the Silver Millennium's Legendary Crystal."

"She found where I had been located. Though we were both weary from the battle, I was ready to put an end to her. At that point, I suppose that I must have forgotten just how strong the power of the Crystal could be, even in that kind of dire situation for Serenity. Unfortunately for myself, the Moon Queen used the bulk of her strength and power to seal me in this frozen prison. Told me that I had no hope of escape, that with my own energy gone and deserted by my underlings, I would wither away slowly and perish away to nothing."

Metalia's eyes wandered back over to meet Beryl's. "Yet, I doubt she predicted you would find me ever again."

"She picked a difficult place to reach you." Agreed Beryl with a nod.

"Yes. I do wonder if she meant for you to be reincarnated. I know for certain that she died after using the last of her strength to send her daughter and sailor guardians' souls down to Earth to be reincarnated in the future. To have a second chance of a happy life, where her daughter could meet the reincarnated Endymion and be together." The Alien woman paused before adding, "And take the Earth for their own and revive the Silver Millennium too."

"We can't have that."

"No, we can't. Which is why I propose that we revive our own mission. Before the reincarnated Serenity and her own followers take the Earth and the rest of the Solar System, we make the Earth ours again. We gain the energy of the humans, and use it to strengthen ourselves and control them all to resist the influence of Serenity's power. Then, once we reach the zenith of our power, we take the Legendary Silver Crystal from her and prevent her from further harm."

Metalia let her words hang in the air between her and Beryl. She said nothing else, only watching the human woman dwell on her proposals.

"… But how can we get the human energy?"

Metalia smiled. Her follower's reawakening not only brought back her memories, but her unquestioning loyalty as well.

"A wise question. We cannot openly gather energy; that will only attract attention. From the Earthlings who know no better and can't understand our objectives, and from the Sailor Guardians who will be sure to stop us once they too reawaken. It must be done secretly. We must set up fronts to gather this energy. That way, the humans will be none the wiser and we could potentially mislead the guardians before they can stop us."

"A wise plan, my Queen."

"Of course." Confirmed the alien queen. "Will you join me? I've already seen how unfulfilled you were in this time. You, who are destined to rule the Earth and defeat the remnants of the Moon Kingdom, do not deserve such a bland and thankless life."

That was true in Berra's eyes. As Berra, life was not exciting and was very much plain. If she took up her old name again, there was no end to the possibilities that could come.

'My Queen.' She bowed her head down solemnly. "I reject the name of Berra and take up my true name once again. I will join you and fight against the Silver Millennium's remaining Sailor Guardians for the sake of the planet Earth. I solemnly swear my loyalty to you."

Metalia grinned. "My most gracious thanks, Beryl. I declare that we must start our plan right now. We cannot allow the Sailor Guardians to reawaken any sooner and prevent us from taking what is ours. We must gain energy and crush them. Where ever their reincarnated Princess is, we shall destroy her and take her Legendary Crystal and use it for the benefit of your humanity."

"That is a high goal for just two people." Beryl felt like looking away from Metalia. As reasonable her comment was, she felt somewhat awkward saying it. Especially as it came so soon after her declaring her loyalty to Metalia. "And…we are in an isolated location. It is not an ideal place to launch our campaign. Can we really expect to achieve all that before the Sailor Guardians reawaken?"

"Perhaps not." While her tone was not the warmest, Metalia didn't seem too offended by her remarks. "But you managed to find me. That alone gives me hope. I daresay that more of our old followers shall remember, or even join us, as time goes by. After all, they pledged themselves to our cause. Their oaths bind them even in their incarnation in this lifetime. We need only find them and remind them of their promise and they will join us."

Beryl remained silent for a moment before she said, "I don't doubt that, my Queen. But the fact remains that we have limited means to gain our followers and energy…"

"Beryl." Metalia's face twisted into a frown. A second showing of doubt did not please her. Her voice sounded harsher too. "While I'm sure you're concerned for the viability of our campaign, I'd prefer if you let me explain further before making comments like that."

"My Queen." Beryl felt compelled to kneel in front of Queen Metalia, which she hastily did, and apologies. But before she could get to that, Metalia spoke up again.

"You seem to have forgotten something while remembering your past life, Beryl. How did you come to this part of the Artic?"

"…It was a scientific research mission." Replied Beryl slowly. "And I only came her because I felt drawn to the isolated site in this area. Your presence cried out for me, right?"

"That is true." Agreed Metalia. "But you were not alone, were you?"

As she said that, Beryl became aware of something else in the room. It was almost as if a fog has lifted over a part of the room once the alien Queen had said those words. Still, she kept her eyes focused in front of her, in front of her Queen.

"No, I was not." Said Beryl. "There was quite a number of people who were working alongside myself here. They must be outside, I imagine."

There was a lingering question at the back of her mind; what did that have to do with her point? Why did Queen Metalia need to concern herself with those insignificant people? Beryl was indifferent to them before, as Berra, and that certainly remained the case now.

"In this case, you are wrong Beryl. They are here. Look."

Hesitantly, her head moved over to the left, to the corner of the room where she had avoided looking at earlier.

There were five people, unconscious and lying on the ground. She recognised each face; Nora, Tom, Gemma and others. As she surveyed each face, Beryl noticed each face had a ghastly paleness. They all were breathing slowly, with some faces shuddering due to the icy temperature.  
Yet, Beryl was not horrified to see this. As she went up closer to them, she felt more surprised to see them there than anything else.

' _What does my Queen intend to do with them?'_ She asked herself. _'They're obviously not dead, not yet. So shall they serve as our first minions? Will she task them to spread our ideology across the world? Just…'_

The woman stopped in her tracks. A pair of eyes began to twitch, and open slowly, with a clear drowsiness. A hoarse voice accompanied it in surprise.

"Huh…Where…am I? B…Berra? Is that you?"

"You're wondering how they all came to end up down here, aren't you? And what I am going to do with them." Called out Metalia.

Beryl answered with a simple nod of her head. Somehow, despite her cool apathy to these people, her voice would not speak. To this odd irregularity, she put it down to the less than desirable cool temperature.

"Where are we?"

"What happened to you?"

"Argghhhh! Why does everything hurt so bad?"

"The sacrifice of these people is necessary. Their energy will strengthen us. We can call out for our loyal subjects and start work on our task."

Metalia paused, gazing at Beryl to see how she would react. Beryl took a deep breath and make a resigned expression.

"My Queen, if it must be done, I shall carry out what needs to be done."

To Metalia's pleasure, Beryl dutifully fulfilled her words.

Beryl raised a hand out above the group. With a concentrated look on her face, she worked her magic on them. As she willed their life energy to come forth to her, some of those conscious enough to be aware of what was going on attempted to appeal their former colleague. Beryl would have given them credit, they did try. Even at death's door, they did their best to stand up in the face of her dark magic and plea for their lives. Yet, it was pointless. Though Beryl felt them struggle to block her from their life energy, it didn't take too much of an effort from her side to take what was theirs away from them.

It took but a few minutes, eventually, Beryl dried up every single member of the group of all of their life energy. And it all lay in her two hands. She herself felt in awe of the energy. Nothing in her life so far could compare to the marvellous feeling of having such a power in her hands. It was almost a shame that it was designated for Metalia.

' _She has suffered the most.'_ Beryl mentally chided herself. ' _My Queen has spent countless decades, even centuries, in this lifeless prison. Who could deny someone like Metalia what is due to them?'_

* * *

With a greedy smile, Metalia eyed the energy closely. Once Beryl bowed down and offered it to her, the alien Queen took it without hesitation. She watched as her ruler absorbed the energy into her body,

"Now, this shall do us quite fine. You have earned my gratitude for your help, Beryl my dear."

"My Queen." Beryl bowed in response. "I thank you for your words, but that is not enough for our goal."

"Indeed it is not." Agreed Metalia. "But it is a starting point. From here on out, we shall take back what is ours."

And that was it. While Beryl's humanity crumbled to the wind, and Metalia found herself eagerly awaiting what was to come, the loss of the Antarctic Team at D Point was made known back to family and friends, unaware of the nature of their demise. Elsewhere, many things were beginning to fall into place.

* * *

Somewhere in a rural American farm, a teenage boy looked up from his work. The early morning sun greeted him with a cloudless blue sky. Pausing, he turned to the North. For a moment, he thought he heard something but after a minute he decided it was nothing. In the back of his mind, a hazy memory was starting to be unfold itself.

At the same time in Japan, a boy of the same age sat outside and looked up at the night sky. Where he would usually gaze at the Moon and the Mar/Morning star, he felt compelled to look northwards. After a minute, he glanced at his watched and frowned. He looked homewards, and his shoulders dropped. As he began to make his way home, a similar memory was slowly unlocking itself.

Meanwhile in a swish European city, a young man sauntered casually to no particular destination. As he waited at a pedestrian crossing, he lifted his head to look up to the grey clouded sky. To him, this took one second. But the honk of an impatient taxi driver threw him off guard. Shrugging off what had just occurred, the young man felt the feeling that he was on the verge of remembering something very important.

Finally, in a small house on the outskirts of a small, bored town, day was coming to a close. The last man sat outside, observing the sunset and the shadows it casts across the sandy wasteland. Just as twilight came to a close, the young fellow decided to call it a day. He went to get up, turning to the right when he paused for a moment. He blinked and went on his way, unconcerned about the pulsing feeling in the back of his mind.

Similar experiences were occurring to others; both young and old. So it was for two feline creatures. A white cat emerged for a dark alley, at first unaware of itself and its surroundings. Unlike the humans, it didn't take the creature very long to remember his purpose. With a concerned meow, and a thought to his black counterpart, the white cat sniffed the air.

Artemis had work to do.

 **A/N**

And there we have it folks! This is where I'll end this story, although I might do a follow up sometime later. Maybe something to do with the the Shitennou awakening or something else about Minako/Venus prior to awakening as Sailor V or before the events of Sailor Moon. I don't really know to be honest! I enjoyed writing this fic, although my laptop's keyboard was starting to act up while I was writing. So it wasn't fun trying to finish off the chapter when certain keys wouldn't work...(it could've been worse. It could have died on me during college term)


End file.
